


Happy Halloween

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, Fanart, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fan drawing for Halloween. Not the best but I had some fun...Happy Halloween from Hide and Shiro Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, Happy Halloween!


End file.
